<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight dancing by kuboyasuarenisbae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551666">Midnight dancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuboyasuarenisbae/pseuds/kuboyasuarenisbae'>kuboyasuarenisbae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Daisy Wells, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Romantic Fluff, amina being a weeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuboyasuarenisbae/pseuds/kuboyasuarenisbae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>daisy and amina go on a first date at Amina's house, which goes better than planned<br/>modern au!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was spinning around my rather messy room in my pjs, singing Lana del ray  at the top of my lungs, stimming. I was going on a date. a date! with.. amina. confident, kind, determined, <em>gorgeous</em> amina. Who liked me back! </p><p>then someone knocked softly, and I yelled "come in!" because I knew who it was, of course. and I was right, for hazel came in, wearing a jumper with a polo top and a dark blue jumper with a pleated skirt.</p><p>"wow! you're excited" laughed hazel. then she looked me up and down, me still in my pjs "are you<em> still</em> not changed?"</p><p>I stuck my tounge out at her. "shut up"</p><p>she made a face.</p><p>"what are you gonna wear?"</p><p>I flopped on her (messy) bed, " I don't <em>know,</em> Watson" I sighed, looking at my ceiling in slight annoyance</p><p>hazel picked up a random (but cute) short pink and black pleated skirt. "this looks nice!"</p><p>"it feels <em>weird</em>, hazel. all prickly and stuff. I don't like it." </p><p>hazel sighed, then got some black trousers, with red streaked on the side, "this?" she said looking at me.</p><p>"YES! I love that" I said, snatching it from her and shooing hazel out of the room as I changed.</p><p>"are you finished?" shouted hazel a few minutes later.</p><p>"yes! Do come in" she burst in and gasped.</p><p>"That's such a good outfit!" </p><p>"Of course it is" I said smugly, and it was, of course, for I'm good at everything. I was wearing a baggy hoodie, tucked into mum jeans with some cute demonias (that George had lended me). I was also wearing some makeup, but I didn't need much, really. "shall we go?"</p><p>she linked her arm through mine. "sure!"</p><p>*</p><p>"hey, daisy!" said amina, bursting open the door. I knew she was probably waiting there for a long time. Amina was wearing a long baggy sweater, with fishnets and platforms. her glossy, black hair was in a ponytail, and she was wearing black lipstick.</p><p>she looked <em>stunning</em>, and hazel nudged me. I shut my mouth quickly, because I was obviously gaping like a fish. I glared at her while she grinned.</p><p>"hello" I said, straighting up and smiling nervously. "bye, hazel"</p><p>she squeezed my hand and walked off, probably to the coffee shop to meet alexander. I know her far too well.</p><p>"come in!" smiled amina, holding my hand as soon as I walked into the doorway.</p><p>"mama, baba, we're going to go upstairs , okay?" she shouted to her parents. her mother smiled at me, while her dad looked at me suspiciously.</p><p>"have fun, <em>amoona</em> " said her mum, smiling.</p><p>"but not too much!" warned her dad. I laughed, and so did amina as we ran upstairs.</p><p>soon we were in her room, which had those tick tok LED lights, with some plants and some cartoon posters (when I asked what cartoons they were, amina said they were anime). clothes were strewn everywhere, and something was paused on her computer, which was on her desk.</p><p>amina looked away shyly. "sorry for the mess, mama told me to clean it but-"</p><p>"don't apologise" I said bluntly, looking around, still in awe about how <em>cool</em> it all was. "my room's like this as well" I let out a small chuckle.</p><p>amina went to the computer and put it on the bed while sitting down, gesturing for me to as well.</p><p>"what we watching?" I asked her as she scrolled down on Netflix</p><p>"this!" she said triumphantly. the screen said, <em>the disastrous life of saiki k</em> </p><p>"what's that?"</p><p>"you'll see" said amina smugly, and she pressed play.</p><p>I quite liked the pink haired boy, (according to amina his name was saiki) because he was surrounded by people he insisted he didn't like. so just like me then. (except I do like hazel, and amina, because she's my girlfriend, and lavina and kitty and beanie are aright, I guess, and George is fun, and Alex is becoming okay. huh. maybe I'm not like saiki after all.) </p><p> meanwhile, Amina liked the pretty blue haired girl, who's called teruhasi.</p><p>"she's very pretty" I said, "just like you" I blurted out. oh no. what did I just say? I looked away, blushing.</p><p>
  <em>crap crap crap crap-</em>
</p><p>"no, like you" teased amina, twirling my hair, and I probably went even redder.</p><p>she was suddenly close to my face, her breath smelling like gum, and I noticed she had a small tooth gap.</p><p>we went closer and closer-</p><p>"dinner's ready!" </p><p>we whipped our head around to see Amina's dad in the doorway, glaring.</p><p>"oh, aright!" I said, beaming and flicking my hair, though I have never hated someone more. </p><p>"baba, can you bring it upstairs, please?" said amina, giving him that look that gives grown ups melt. I should know, I practically invented that look, for crying out loud.</p><p>as usual, her dad melted. "sure,<em> amoona"</em></p><p>people are <em>so</em> predictable.</p><p>"where were we?" said amina suddenly, looking right into my eyes. I didn't like that, so I looked away.</p><p>"come on, let's watch saiki k" I said, smiling and holding her hand. she gripped back, and leaned on my shoulder, looking at me.</p><p>she was so<em> cute.</em></p><p>soon we were laughing hard at saiki k's friends silly antics, and although it wasn't something I usually didn't watch ( I usually just watch murder mysteries and documentaries) I found myself liking it.</p><p>"please!" laughed amina, wiping a tear from her eye as nendou (the dumb guy, I didn't like him at all, to be quite frank) got a love letter, "my god, I love this anime"</p><p>Then her mother bought dinner, and we ate some rice with bean sauce, quite content.</p><p>amina was playing her songs on Spotify, but when the new song played, she sat up straight.</p><p>"oh, I <em>love</em> this song!" exclaimed amina, jumping off her bed and dancing around, a sparkle in her eye, her ponytail coming loose, because she was whipping her head around, the led lights merging as they changed colours...</p><p>I was watching her and pretending not too, when she held my hand and dragged me out of the bed</p><p>"hey! what was that for!" I said, laughing</p><p>"come on and dance with me" she grinned, while humming the tune of the song.</p><p>we both danced for a bit, smiling and giggling as we tripped over each others feet.</p><p>"Midnight dancing, dancing, Dancing, dancing, dancing, ye-e-e-eah" sang one of the girls as I was twirling amina round, and round and round, until I stopped, her very, very close to my face, on her tiptoes, a ghost of a smile on her face.</p><p>"어느 멋진 멋진 멋진 멋진 멋진 밤, Let's pump it up." </p><p>we leaned in closer, while the song had reached the thumpy bit that made me want to stim, but I masked, luckily, for amina was closer to my face than ever, our noses almost touching.</p><p><em>for goodness sake,   </em>I  thought impatiently, then pressed my lips towards hers. </p><p>the moon shone, high and bright, the song replaying, while we had our first kiss. then amina let go, grinning.</p><p>"wow!" she said, eyes wide in shock. "you're a good kisser" </p><p>"of course I am" I smirked.  </p><p>she smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. "can we do that again?"</p><p>and the food was eventually forgotten.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>